Breathe me
by violet167
Summary: They both needed saving but can both of them be saved?
Takumi pov

Why did she have to do this to me? I loved her so why? Why doesn't anyone love me? The one person who I thought would never betray me was the one who hurt me most. Was my brother right? Did I not belong to this world? It was true enough my mother died giving birth to me. Maybe I wasn't worth it. She should've aborted me and everything would have been better.

"Rina," I mumble her name. The person whose caused me so much pain. She knew me the most and yet she said all those things. Things which were a hard topic for me. Things I told her made me insecure. Her words still ring through my mind.

You are worthless Takumi!

I only dated you for the money.

How can I love someone like you?

Hurt myself again today

Words I've heard over and over all my life. Words from people who wanted nothing to do with me. I've always had a strong expression on the outside, trying to show it had no effect on me but that was just a facade. I was hurting deep down.

How do you keep going on when everyone is trying to drag you down? I could only keep going for so long. When the only person you've ever loved betrays you it feels as though your world just came crashing down.

I get up from the hospital bed. They found me on the street and brought me here for treatment. My family made the hospital staff put me on lock down. It reminds me of my childhood. I was always locked away for no one to see. No one to know I was there. No one to know I ever existed. That's the way it should've been.

I'm tired of waiting for someone to accept me. To love me. To bring me out of my darkness. I turn to the direction of the window. It is the answer. The answer to all my questions. Why live in a world where no one wants you?

If only there was someone out there who was willing to love me. Not judge me. I would stop what I'm about to do in an instant.

But there is no one. I'm just tired of waiting. Of trying. Of being hurt. I just wanted someone to be there for me and there was no one. I can't stand it anymore. I take one step at a time slowly as I make my way to the window.

This is it! The end of my pain. The end of my suffering. I'm not worthy of a life.

 **Misaki pov**

I run into a corner to hide myself. I don't want them to find me. My family are destroying my life and they can't see that. They are so desperate for money they'd sell me off to anyone to use me as they like just so they could make money.

I hate it all. I haven't been able to look at myself in the mirror and recognise myself. They are destroying me and I can't take it anymore. Everything I worked for, my scholarship, my job, they are all gone.

The friends who I thought knew me best didn't even reach out a helping hand when I needed it. You can never truly know someone. In my time of need they all left me. I'm so sick of my life being like this over and over. I hate waking up to the life I have.

All I want is one shot at happiness. One day of freedom from this lifestyle. Sadly, I can never wash away the pain I've felt. It will remain there forever. Voices whisper in my mind driving me insane. I am a puppet in everyone's game. They never cared for me.

What about my feelings? What about what I want? Why wasn't there anybody who could reach out and help me?

I pull out a box of pills I bought from the drug store and open it to empty all it's contents into my palm. I just feel tired.

I am tired to the point I just want to go to sleep and never wake up again. I won't have to wake up in some unfamiliar place with someone handing money to my parents. To my parents hitting me when I didn't do something the way they want.

Everyday it is getting impossible to breathe. Shouldn't I just stop?

I stare at the pills in my palm. It could all end in an instant and I'll be free.

 **3rd person pov**

"It's the only answer," They both whisper.

"I can't take this anymore," Misaki mumbles crying to herself.

"I should just die!" Takumi says taking a step closer to the edge. "This is the right choice."

"No one will care. They never did," Misaki continues putting the pills close to her mouth ready to swallow them.

"This is the end," Takumi states crying when he reaches the edge. He puts one foot forward ready to take the last step.

"Stop!" A stranger yells. The question is to who? 


End file.
